Five Nights At The Diner
Five Nights At The Diner is a new point and click horror game made by Guyler Corp released on Steam and on Mobile devices. It takes place at Fredbear's Family Diner where you go through 7 nights trying to defend of Hostile Animatronics. Characters Fredbear He looks like the way he does in the 1st game. Except he has a Purple hat and Bowtie and his eyes are now not black and are now white and he has 3 black buttons on his chest. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards all the way to Night 7. Unlike him in the 1st game he usually stands up. He starts on the Show stage with Spring Bonnie. He is slower than Spring Bonnie. Fredbear usally moves around 2: 00 AM on the 1st 3 nights. On the other nights he is very fast. His jumpscare is him biting the player and his eyes turn red when that happens. Spring Bonnie He looks like Springtrap from FNAF 3 except he is fixed and he does not have The Purple man inside him. He also has a black bowtie and 3 buttons on his stomach. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage with Fredbear. He is faster than Fredbear. When he jumpscares you he points his hands to your face and screams. Endoskeleton He looks like the Endoskeleton from FNAF 2. He is first active on Night 2 and up. He starts in the Backstage. He is not used at the Pizzeria. He is in the place were Spare Parts are. He can attack you unlike most other FNAF fangames. His Jumpscare is in a similar fashion to The Old Foxy's Jumpscare from FNAF 2. Shadow Freddy He is a hallucination. He will rarely appear on Night 3 and up. Rarely you will see A Shadow Freddy poster. Also He is fixed. On the computer When he Jumpscares you it crashes your game. On a mobile device when he Jumpscares you it sends you back to the home menu. Shadow Bonnie He rarely appears. He is a hallucination just like Shadow Freddy. He has a very rare occurrence that he will appear on Night 4. He is unchanged from the other games. He has no Jumpscare. He does not kill you but distracts you and makes a higher chance of other Animatronics to Attack you. Plushtrap He was added in the new update. He only appears after you beat the night. In the game Fun With Plushtrap. He acts exactly the same way he does in FNAF 4. Night 1 Night 1 is not very difficult. It is the Easiest night in the game. Only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are active. Fredbear is slow. But Spring Bonnie is faster than Fredbear. He will appear at your office 1 or 2 times. This night helps the player get used to the Mechanics in this game. Active Animatronics: Fredbear And Spring Bonnie. Night 2 In Night 2 the Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also this night is not very difficult. Also tonight Fredbear is about as fast as Spring Bonnie the 1st night. Your main concern should be The Spring Bonne. The Endoskeleton starts in the Backstage. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Endoskeleton. Night 3 In this night this is when Thing's starts getting hard. It is not Easy any more. Endoskeleton, Fredbear and Springbonnie are active. Also tonight Uncommonly Shadow Freddy will appear. He will kill you and crash your game. Your main concern is Fredbear he is very fast tonight. He will get to your office as Early as 1:00 AM. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will Hallucinate and see Shadow Freddy. Night 4 This night is very difficult. They will be at your office as early as 12. All Characters are active. Rarely you will hallucinate Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Also The Endoskeleton is the most active out of all the Characters tonight. Also you will most likely die on your 1st try. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes you will hallucinate and see the Shadow Animatronics. Night 5 This night is one of the most difficult nights in the game. All Animatronics are very hard to deal with. Also all previous characters bedsides Shadow Bonnie can appear. Also Shadow Freddy can disable doors sometimes because of a Unknown reason. Also rarely on this night you can Spring Bonnie take off his head. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and sometimes Shadow Freddy as a hallucination. Night 6 This is the hardest night in the game. Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, The Endoskeleton and Shadow Freddy are active. There is a high chance Shadow Freddy will come at least once. When that happens you must put up your camera which will make him go away. Animatronics will start moving when it's only in the first few Seconds of the game. The best strategy is to always watch the doors. Active Animatronics: Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Endoskeleton and Shadow Freddy as a hallucination. Night 7 This is the custom night. You get to choose Fredbear's , Spring Bonnie's and The Endoskeleton's AI. There AI is from 0 to being not moving at all to 20 which is Extreme. You can choose if you do not want one of the Animatronics active. Tonight's difficulty depends on what AI levels you chosen. This is the final night. Active Animatronics: It depends. Night 1 call Hello? Hello? So Hello welcome to your Summer job at Fredbear's Family Diner. So at night the Animatronics tend to roam and I need to read you the legal stuff. Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner where Fantasy and fun come to life. Blah Blah Blah. Let's get to the important stuff. We are not responsible for Death or damage to person. It is legally your fault Now let's move on. If they find you after hours they will stuff you into A Animatronic suit. Also the suits have Spring locks. So if you see them close to you lock the doors. Also the suits could possibly Malfunction. Also we have 2 Animatronics active today. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. And you have cameras so you can watch the Animatronics .Also tonight they will not be very active. So you do not need to worry about them. So you will most likely survive. You will only die if you do not close the doors. So try to make it. So remember only Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Alright? See you later. Night 2 call Hey welcome back to your 2nd night. I knew you could make it. So as the week progress's the Animatronics get harder to deal with. They will get more Aggressive. Also tonight Fredbear and Spring Bonnie will still be active. Also tonight we have A extra Endoskeleton in the Backstage. He actually moves and we do not know why. He should not be able to move. Also keep an eye on Spring Freddy, Wait I mean Fredbear. He is different and is not so slow tonight. So that's pretty much it. It's harder tonight. Not a whole lot harder. Just try to make it to 6: 00 AM. Good Luck and Good bye. Night 3 call Hello welcome back to your 3rd night. Tonight will not be easy. The last 2 nights were easy. So today will be harder. It's not to difficult. I am not supposed to say this but you will probably die. Most people die on there 3rd or 4th day. The farthest anyone had ever made it was 19 days. Also some guards have reported seeing a dark figure that looks similar to Fredbear. It's a black version of Fredbear. It is probably not real. We think that because only 3 people who worked here have seen it. They said it did not hurt them. So Good night. Night 4 call Hello welcome to your 4th night. You know by know most people quit. You can quit any time you know. So tonight will be a very difficult night to beat. All the Animatronics are very active. Did you see The Dark version of Fredbear? Most likely you did not see him. I do no think he's real. Also Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and The Endoskeleton are still active. All of them will be hard to deal with. Also check the heads in the heads in the back room. I think they might move because The Endoskeleton who is no supposed to walk does. Anyway try to make it and Good luck. Night 5 call Why are you still here? You could just leave. Also some people got hurt in the spring lock suits. So we are making new ones. Also no one died yet. So all characters are here. Tonight is very difficult. You should leave after tonight. This place is not safe. I am not supposed to say that but I am telling the truth. This place is not safe. Watch Fredbear I do not trust him. I do not trust any of the characters. Watch them all. Good bye. Night 6 call Why have you came here? You should leave. It's not safe. Anyway Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and The Endoskeleton are still here. All of them are very difficult to deal with. Mainly watch the Endoskeleton. Also you may hallucinate and see the dark version of Fredbear. So try to make it. Tonight is not even close to easy. Just try to live. Okay? Also I need to go to bed. So it's only 6 hours. Alright? Also the doors may get jammed sometimes tonight. I did not tell you that before. Sorry. There is a high chance the chance the doors might get Jammed. Good luck and Good night. Night 7 Hello we will close soon so recently a child's f(Cuts out) (Fredbear) Why hello it's me Fredbear. Tonight we will not let you live through tonight. We will kill you. Help us. . I will kill you there is nowhere to run (Evil laugh) See you in Hell (Hangs up) Areas Show Stage: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie start here. Dining Area: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie go through here. Arcade: Spring Bonnie goes through here. Backstage: The Endoskeleton starts here. Restrooms: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie go through here. Also The Endoskeleton goes through here. Kitchen: This camera is audio only. Entrance: This is where people come in. No Animatronics go through here. Play area: The Endoskeleton goes through here. Supply Closet: This is where they store supplies. All animatronics go through here including Shadow Freddy. West Hall: This area is right outside the west of your office It is 2 cameras long. Fredbear and Endoskeleton goes through here. East Hall: This is right outside the east of your office. It is also 2 cameras long. Spring Bonnie goes through here. Office: This is where you starts in. Trivia *Fans know the dark version of Fredbear is called Shadow Freddy is because someone checked the game's files. *The Night guard's name in this game is Samantha Tracey. Category:Games Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Work in progress Category:Fangames Category:Games made by Tina.g.sherwin Category:Fredbear's Family Diner